Mon amie et son meurtrier
by SNT59
Summary: Que ressent une amie lors d'une enquête ?


Notre enquête commence dans une froide matinée d'Octobre.

La ciel était gris et bas, les nuages formant une mer ressemblant étrangement à du coton encore emballé. Le vent soufflait et les arbres, dont les feuilles jaunissaient, voulaient se coucher pour se protéger de l'atmosphère glacée.

Les humains, quand à eux, essayaient tant bien que mal de tous rester au chaud, chez eux. Quoi de plus normal me direz-vous ?

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas l'avis de l'Agent Spécial Gibbs qui attendait, buvant son sacro-saint café, devant le bâtiment du NCIS. Oui, vous m'avez bien lu, il attendait. Quoi ? Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

Du calme, je vous révélerais tout.

La voiture devait revenir du garage conduit par l'Agent Spécial Dinozzo. Elle avait eu un « accident » lors de sa dernière séance de pilotage par le Patron… Il n'y eut aucune controverse à ce sujet, Patron oblige.

Le voilà d'ailleurs qui arrive.

- En retard DiNozzo.

- J'ai du bataillé avec Ziva pour qu'elle ne nous conduise pas tous chez Ducky, Patron.

Ziva est actuellement derrière, fulminant joyeusement et prévoyant, vu son sourire, une mort affreuse et incroyablement douloureuse pour Tony. Ce qui, à mon avis, dû être perçu par MacGee qui se faisait incroyablement petit à ses côtés.

- Où va-t-on ?

- A la fac de médecine.

Le chemin faisant, je me présente. Je suis…l'auteur. De cette histoire basée sur la tragédie du corps retrouvé que je connaissais. Ce n'est pas clair ? Vous comprendrez plus tard.

Tandis que la pluie commence a tomber, notre équipe du NCIS arrive à la fac, sous les commentaires plus ou moins grivois et pitoyables (je sais, j'émets un jugement. Qui doit être partagé par Gibbs puisqu'il fait taire Tony d'une claque derrière le crâne).

- Ah, mes années de Fac…Le bon vieux temps. Tu devais être toujours plongé dans tes bouquins le Bleu !

- Ce qui m'a amené à être intelligent, Tony.

Hé oui, MacGee apprend au fur et à mesure à répondre à Tony. Il a dû prendre des cours avec Ziva.

La scène du crime se trouve être dans le hall principal de la Fac. En partant vers la gauche, celui-ci permet de monter dans les salles d'étude. On descend en direction des trois plus grands amphithéâtres par sa droite. L'accueil se situe à gauche de l'entrée mais l'attroupement, constitué principalement d'étudiants, nous empêche de le voir.

- Dispersez-moi cette foule.

- Bien, monsieur.

Il semblerait que le Patron soit de mauvaise humeur. En effet, on ne lui permet pas de faire son boulot correctement, il ne peut pas boire son café tranquillement, il se fait apostropher par les élèves et en voit certains rendre généreusement leur petit-déjeuner sur le carrelage. Il y a trop de monde, trop de bruit.

Pour moi-même : pourquoi est-ce que ces imbéciles viennent faire « leur brave » sur une chose aussi horrible qu'un corps ?

Les humains sont si stupides.

Cette action prit néanmoins quelques minutes, bien que les policiers en faction aient été nombreux. Ce qui permit au directeur de l'établissement de faire son… « Directeur » auprès de Gibbs. Courageux mais pas téméraire, il s'en fut rapidement après avoir soutiré au Patron (je vous rassure, d'entre ses dents), la promesse de faire disparaître le corps rapidement.

A dire vrai, si le Directeur avait encore insisté une seconde de plus, son équipe aurait eu deux cadavres au lieu d'un.

Celui-ci était suspendu par une corde au chambranle de l'entrée. La personne de sexe féminin semblait, à tous les égards, s'être suicidée. Un mot, épinglé sur son tee-shirt, disait : « Maman, pardonne-moi ».

Un dramaturge n'aurait pas fait mieux dans le classicisme…

Ironique, moi ? Jamais.

Depuis le temps que nos agents travaillent ensemble, ils connaissent les tâches qui leurs sont assignées. Puisque Tony se vante de pouvoir dire la taille, le poids, somme toute, les mensurations d'une femme qu'il croise dans la rue et ce, grâce aux nombreux croquis effectués sur le terrain. C'est… MacGee qui s'y attelle.

Sous l'œil goguenard de notre Italien qui s'occupe des photos. Il a joué son atout d'ancienneté pour imposer ses choix au reste de l'équipe. Ce qui fait que Ziva, notre cher officier du Mossad, se retrouve à consigner par écrit les dépositions manquantes.

Imaginez-vous Ziva, gardant tant bien que mal son calme face à une horde d'étudiants en état de choc et d'étudiantes en larmes (ou en train d'effectuer crise de nerf, selon votre choix).

Puisque Gibbs n'est plus « occupé», Tony vient lui faire son rapport préliminaire.

- Patron, on ne sait pas qui elle est. Ses papiers ne se trouvent pas à proximité et je ne souhaite pas déranger le corps avant que Ducky ne l'examine.

- Cela m'apprend quoi DiNozzo ?

- Que je devrais aller chercher la liste des élèves de cette fac ainsi que les fichiers photographiques pour qu'Abby puisse nous retrouver notre « Jane Doe ».

Bien qu'il ait dit ce qu'il devait faire, Tony reste sur place.

- Tu attends quoi ? Un compliment ?

- De suite, Patron !

MacGee, quand à lui, accueille tant bien que mal Ducky qui, comme d'habitude, vilipende amicalement Palmer pour : « s'être une nouvelle fois égaré ». Après un regard condescendant vers la victime et s'assurant que toute les photographies étaient prises, il s'attela à la tâche de décrocher le corps sans l'abîmer. Chose qui, croyez-moi, n'est pas la plus facile à effectuer car une fois la corde ou l'objet reliant la victime à son lieu de trépas coupée, le gravité joue son rôle.

Tout l'art consiste donc à passer le cadavre dans la house afin de l'aider à pivoter pour le poser à terre.

Une fois que cette opération fut terminée, Ducky fit donc son examen préliminaire. Bien entendu, Gibbs passait dans le coin, tout à fait par hasard (comment ça je suis cynique ?), ce qui lui permis d'écouter et d'abréger son rapport.

- Cette pauvre fille semble s'être ôtée la vie ce matin, vers six heures et demi, Jethro.

- A quelle heure ouvre la Fac ?

- Vers six heures, monsieur.

Gibbs sans son carnet de note : franchement, il perdrait de son charme, non ?

Enfin, l'équipe complète quitte la place. La vie peut donc reprendre tranquillement son cours…

Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour honorer la mémoire de l'ex-agent DiNozzo, mort en service après avoir bousculer son Patron pour ramasser une boulette de papier envoyée sur Ziva. Il semblerait qu'il n'est pas trop souffert : oedème sous dural à l'arrière du crâne dû à une tape trop forte…

Quoiqu'il en soit, nos joyeux drilles font leur rapport :

- La victime se nommait Mona Elise, vingt ans, française. Abby confirmera son identité avec les empreintes digitales. Elle vivait en colocation avec une amie. Il n'y a aucune anomalie bancaire, pas de casier. J'entame les recherches sur ses parents et sa colocataire ?

- Vous avez besoin d'une autorisation MacGee ?

- Euh…Non.

Voici de nouveau Tim en train de pianoter sur son clavier. Gibbs quand à lui essaye gentiment de transpercer DiNozzo des yeux. Ziva, elle, se fait petite derrière son bureau.

- DiNozzo, on ne t'a pas appris à faire un rapport ?

- Patron, c'est une fac. On aura de la chance si quelqu'un la reconnaît. Alors, la connaître…

Maintenant, on comprend pourquoi Tony ne faisait aucun commentaire.

- MacGee, adresse !

- La voici Patron.

- Ziva, la voiture. Tony, avec moi !

Voici que la petite troupe se dirige vers le logis d'Elise. Fort heureusement pour le reste de celle-ci, la voie était dégagée. Ils avaient encore quelques heures avant les premiers bouchons. Et nous savons tous ce que donne un Gibbs dans les bouchons. Je crois que son « attitude » est pire qu'une cure de café…

L'appartement de la victime se trouvait dans un ensemble d'immeubles excentré mais néanmoins bien desservi, le métropolitain et les bus étant nombreux. Au troisième étage, nos protagonistes ne rencontrèrent pas âme qui vive. Ainsi, Gibbs pût, tout aussi légalement que ce soit, crocheter la serrure et pénétrer dans l'habitation. Tony et Ziva quand à eux, avaient déjà enfilés leurs gants.

L'entrée donne sur un petit vestibule avec vue sur un salon joliment…Encombré. Notes de cours et classeurs se chevauchent mais on distingue toujours la table et le tapis enfouis en dessous. Ce salon est délimité par un grand canapé et deux fauteuils placés devant un poste de télévision accompagné d'un lecteur DVDs. Une bibliothèque ainsi qu'une chaîne hi-fi complètent le mur. Sur la droite se situe une cuisine à l'américaine dont le bar permet la transmission facile des plats vers la salle à manger.

Cette grande ouverture aère le lieu tout en définissant deux blocs bien distincts, séparés par un couloir donnant accès à la salle de bain, de taille respectueuse et possédant une baignoire.

Ce fut Ziva qui se chargea de cette inspection.

Ces deux blocs sont, en réalité, les chambres respectives des occupantes. Celle de gauche, comme Gibbs est en train de s'en rendre compte, est celle de la victime.

De style chinois, elle porte sur les murs, de nombreuses œuvres d'arts, faites par la victime même. Des photographies (apparemment de la famille et des amis), présentant Elise à différents âges avec deux adultes ou avec un ensemble de compagnes, complètent les blancs.  
Elise, physiquement, se qualifierait de « petite » mais à travers ces clichés, on perçoit déjà un sacré caractère. Des cheveux longs et châtains foncés, des formes, un sourire allant jusqu'aux yeux complète le portrait. Les armoires révèlent des vêtements, pour le moins éclectiques et psychédéliques, montrant une personnalité ayant des goûts originaux. Une console de jeu se tient en face du lit et du matériel de peinture jonche le sol à certains endroits. Il se dispute la place avec les coussins brodés…La bibliothèque comprend de nombreux volumes, passant de la trilogie de José Frèche, le disque de jade, à un livre s'intitulant Le curieux incident du chien pendant la nuit de Marc Haddon…

Tony, quand à lui, s'occupa allégrement de la chambre de droite comme tout bon fouineur et voyeur qu'il était.

La chambre, à première vue blanche, est en fait tapissée de papier peint couleur journal, rehaussé à la soupente d'une frise noyée de calligraphie. Un futon deux places prolonge le style japonais des armoires. Une montagne de livres ainsi que des cousins au pied de celui-ci couvrent le sol. Ils regroupent les thèmes généraux de l'art, la poésie, les littératures fantastiques et philosophiques ou encore des mangas et des bandes dessinées qui se coordonnent avec ceux se trouvant dans la bibliothèque mal rangée et débordant. Les vêtements sont essentiellement de couleur noire bien que des tâches de rouge, rose ou bleu fassent leur apparition. Quelques photographies sont accrochées sur un mur. Elles présentent une jeune fille de taille moyenne, mince, les cheveux courts mis en pics, respirant la joie de vivre et la camaraderie.

Ce fut tout ce que Tony pût observer car la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait. Se mettant en position, l'équipe du NCIS fit le moins de bruit possible lorsque…Je me suis trouvée en face d'eux :

- NCIS !

- La présentation est sympathique néanmoins je ne dispose pas d'armes. Serait-il possible que vous les rengainiez afin de paraître un peu plus civilisés ? Vous avez déjà pénétré par effraction dans mon appartement alors…

Il est vrai que, rétrospectivement, ce n'est la bonne attitude à adopter lorsqu'on braque une arme sur vous. Au fait, vous savez désormais qui je suis ! Enfin, pas tout à fait…Quoiqu'il en soit, après un regard du Patron, ils ont tous remis leurs armes dans leur holster. Ce qui les rends un peu moins menaçants.

- Agents Gibbs, David et DiNozzo.

- Enchantée. Martin Coralie. Je suis la colocataire d'Elise Mona. Pourquoi menez-vous une enquête ici ?

J'avoue que l'idée de n'être jamais rentrée m'a effleuré. Concrètement, je ne me considère pas comme stupide. Quand les flics débarquent chez vous, ce n'est pas pour faire le repassage qui vous attend depuis cinq jours. Mais apprendre que votre meilleure amie, que vous connaissez depuis treize ans, est décédée, ça fait un choc. Perçu chez moi par un « ah » suivi de « Je vous sers quelque chose ? » à l'adresse des agents. Chacun réagit à sa manière…

- Café ? Thé ? Je crois qu'il nous…Excusez-moi. Qu'il me reste du gâteau. En voulez-vous ?

Aucun d'eux ne me répondit. Je passe en mode « automatique » et vais me faire un chocolat chaud. Je crois que naturellement, ils ont compris de « faire comme chez eux ». Ce n'est pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà commencé d'ailleurs… Ce qui fait que je trouve, respectivement, Gibbs, Ziva et Tony, assis dans le canapé. Quand à moi, je m'assois en sur mon fauteuil habituel, près de la bibliothèque.

- Je sais que c'est difficile mais…

- Je connais un peu la procédure. La personne qui a fouillé ma chambre à dû s'apercevoir que j'aimais les romans policiers. Allez-y, posez moi des questions, je ne vous interromprais plus, c'est promis, répondis-je à un Gibbs qui, comme je l'apprendrais plus tard, n'aimait pas être coupé.

- Décrivez-moi Elise.

C'est alors que je me mis à raconter notre amitié, nos moments passés, nos habitudes…Le fait que nous avons quitté la France pour nos années d'études supérieures et l'adaptation, plus ou moins difficile (surtout pour moi qui ne parlais pas anglais), à la vie américaine…Les goûts musicaux, littéraires, les…

- Excusez-moi, cela ne va pas faire avancer votre enquête déclarais-je, la gorge nouée, en regardant Gibbs.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Etait-elle suicidaire ?

Ziva et sa franchise. J'avoue que j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur. Mais sa question, dans les circonstances actuelles, était légitime. Mais à la vue du regard que lui a lancé Tony, je doute qu'elle s'en tire sans remarque.

- Non. On a tous eu des tendances suicidaires mais c'est normal à la vue du développement psychosomatique et du bouleversement corporel que détient l'adolescence. Mais non. Elise, même si vous avez retrouvé quoique se soit qui incite à cette conclusion, ne s'est pas suicidée.

- On ne connaît jamais réellement une personne vous savez.

Mon Dieu (juste l'expression, je ne suis pas croyante), si seulement DiNozzo savait à quel point je savais. Mais au vu du regard qu'il me lance, toute ma hardiesse à lui exploser à la figure mon ressenti s'est évanouie.

- De un : je sais. De deux : Pourriez-vous me tutoyer ? Je n'ais que vingt ans. De trois : Vous avez réclamé, pour une participation mineure, ma collaboration ou mon avis si vous préférez, pour cette enquête. Mon instinct, mes connaissances et mon amitié me disent que : Non, Elise ne s'est pas suicidée. De quatre : Elise est catholique et croyante. Le suicide est considéré comme un péché mortel ce qui conduit l'âme du défunt tout droit en Enfer. Il me semble que dans le judaïsme, le suicidé n'a pas le droit à la marque d'honneur réservé aux morts n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que ce que je vais dire n'est pas objectif mais, agent David, du point de vue religieux, n'y a-t-il pas de « contre-indication » ?

Le sourire de Ziva me suffit pour comprendre que mon exposé a « porté ses fruits ». Tony, lui, a la bouche ouverte et le Patron, un regard plus doux. Bon, je crois que c'est gagné. La réputation de ma meilleure amie ne sera pas entachée.

- DiNozzo, ferme la bouche !

- De suite Patron.

- Tu as l'air plus idiot que d'habitude.

- Officier David…

- Parce que c'est possible concrètement ?

Je viens de créer un choc. Suivit par…Le regard halluciné de Tony et Ziva quand le monstrueux, le sans-cœur, le froid, le distant, le sadique, le…Bon, quand Gibbs éclate de dire… J'avoue que je suis fière.

Après un dernier regard et le recouvrement des capacités motrices des deux autres agents, toute l'équipe retourne au QG du NCIS. J'y suis convoquée le lendemain à dix heures pour l'administration.

Permettez ? Je vais craquer… Pleurer de tout mon soul…Je vous raconte la suite un peu plus tard…je veux dire, demain.

Il y est un lieu que nul ne souhaiterait réellement visiter. Et pourtant, l'homme qui est le maître de ces lieux vaut le détour. D'une connaissance sans limite sur la question des anecdotes, Ducky le Doc, roi du service d'autopsie, s'activait tout en discutant avec sa compagne du moment : Elise.

- Il vous faut savoir, ma chère, que le monstre qui vous a fait cela sera puni. Je vous en fais le serment.

- Tu voulais me voir Docteur ?

Ah Jethro ! Je viens de finir l'autopsie de cette pauvre enfant. Approche toi donc de son cou. Tu vois cette trace de piqûre ? Rapide et précise, elle n'a rien du voir. Abby est en train de faire les analyses. Elle a été violée mais il n'y a pas de sperme. Aucune trace de défense, ni de violence.

Le regard du Patron se fait plus dur. Beaucoup diront qu'il vire au gris acier, signe que ce cas affecte notre marin préféré. Et surtout que cet enfant de ******* ****** *** ****** ***** (les étoiles sont aléatoires), ne risque pas de s'en sortir.

- Coralie sera heureuse de voir son intuition confirmée.

- Coralie ? Qui est cette personne ?

- La colocataire et amie de la victime. Elle devrait arriver d'ici cinq minutes pour l'identification et les papiers.

- Je crois que cette demoiselle est un peu en avance.

Je vais vous révéler quelque chose : la salle d'autopsie n'est pas le lieu privilégié pour bronzer ou se réchauffer. Réellement, j'ai froid. Et si je pouvais marcher à reculons, se serait d'autant mieux.

Après un « bonjour » discret, je n'arrive plus à détacher les yeux du corps de ma meilleure amie disposée sur une des tables. Elle est si pâle…Et si glacée. Il n'y a plus rien de son beau sourire ni même de l'éclat particulier de ses yeux. J'ai l'impression d'entendre son rire dans ces murs alors que ses lèvres ne bougent pas. Mais Elise semble sereine, loin de l'image torturée que je m'étais faite dans ma nuit agitée…

- …selle ? Mademoiselle ?

Je reviens à la réalité, un peu perdue, grâce à Ducky qui me somme de l'appeler ainsi.

- Je vous présente toutes mes condoléances.

- Merci. Sa famille est au courant ?

Après une autre réponse affirmative, je respire de nouveau. Expliquer à sa mère qu'Elise était morte était au dessus de mes forces.

- Comment … ?

Ducky m'explique son rapport préliminaire tout en essayant d'atténuer les circonstances. Malheureusement pour lui, je sais lire entre les lignes.

- Donc elle a été droguée, violée puis pendue. Et vous dîtes qu'il n'y a pas de traces sur son corps. J'en déduis qu'il y a eu deux enfoirés, excusez-moi…

- Ne t'excuse pas, c'est une faiblesse me coupa Gibbs.

- Mais avouer ses faiblesses n'en est pas une.

Notre petite discussion dû s'arrêter là car Ducky s'exclama « Comment ais-je pu passer à côté de ça !?! » tandis qu'Abby rentrait…Non, courrait vers Gibbs tout en criant « Euréka ! ». S'en suivit un souk monstrueux dont Gibbs mis un terme prématuré grâce à un sifflement.

- Jethro !

- Gibbs !

- Silence !

Je sais que les circonstances ne sont pas de mon côté, néanmoins…Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Avouez que la scène est hilarante, d'autant plus lorsque les protagonistes vous jettent un regard glacial dû à leur vexation…

- Excusez-moi. Vous avez donc trouvé quelque chose ?

- Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs !!!

- Oui, Abby ?

- Tu te rappelles de la piqûre qui a drogué notre victime ? J'ai réussi à prélever assez de substance afin de procéder à une analyse. Et devine quoi ? Allez, essaye s'il te plait ! Non ? D'accord. On va dans mon laboratoire ?

Il est étrange de constater à quel point notre laborantine préférée peut obtenir de tous, ce qu'elle souhaite. C'est ainsi que je me suis attelée à la tâche de survivre aux déplacements intempestifs d'Abby dans son état-major, avant que Gibbs ne la fixe à un de ces nombreux ordinateurs.

- Je tiens à préciser que les personnes qui ont tué cette fille devraient se retrouver dans le neuvième cercle de l'Enfer et n'étaient absolument pas soigneuses. Cette aiguille s'est retrouvée à l'air libre dans tellement d'endroit que je peux te dire exactement le lieu où notre victime a été abordée. On a la présence de goudron, de chlore, de glucide, de collagène, de DIFP…

Prenant son air « professoral », Abby commença à expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'un inhibiteur irréversible de l'acétylcholine estérase, paralysant et stimulant le SN parasymp (gaz sarin) que l'on trouve dans l'anti-poux…

Face au regard quelque peu « menaçant » du Patron, la gothique stoppe son énumération et déclare qu'Elise a été droguée dans une institution ayant dans son environnement immédiat une bibliothèque et un restaurant.

- Trouve-moi ce lieu Abby.

- Mais, Gibbs, que crois-tu que je fasse depuis tout ce temps ?

Ducky, quand à lui, révèle la présence de cuticules qui doivent être analysés.

Ce à quoi s'attache immédiatement Abby.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Gibbs trouvera le monstre qui lui a fait ça et il paiera.

Avec un tel sourire et la confiance en son Patron qui se lit dans son regard, nul ne peut douter de ces paroles. Mais je crois que je peux les aider.

- Elise passait du temps au « Galilé ». C'est un institut qui permet aux élèves de la fac de pouvoir travailler tout en ayant des consommations à bas prix. Il me semble que ce lieu réunit tout vos critères, non ?

Après un cours silence où Tony, MacGee et Ziva entrèrent dans la pièce, Abby s'exclama « Elle est géniale ! » tout en commençant à effectuer la danse de la victoire pour rejoindre son poste de travail qui subit les coups effrénés de ses doigts.

MacGee vint l'aider tandis que Tony et Ziva firent leur rapport.

- Patron, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à…

- Il y a deux meurtriers. On a reconstitué la scène du crime d'après nos relevés expliqua-t-elle.

Le Patron eut un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Je peux le dire car, d'un point de vue extérieur, ce sourire semblerait être un sourire normal. Mais aucun « sourire normal » ne déclanche une réaction comme la crispation des épaules des deux intervenants précédents.

- Le mobile ?

Silence dans la pièce.

- Qu'attendez-vous ?

- De suite Patron !

C'est ainsi que durant les quelques heures suivantes, Ziva et Tony, seuls à leur bureau, élaborèrent des nombreuses causes possibles à la mort de mon amie, tout en se lançant des remarques assassines. Ce n'est que le lendemain que l'enquête put avancer de façon concrète.

Il est étrange de songer que ce soit Gibbs qui me demanda de revenir. C'est pourquoi, dès sept heures du matin, je me retrouvais, seule, en sa compagnie, à discuter pendant qu'il buvait son café. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, déclenchant quelques fous rires dont un, incontrôlable, à l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe : un extraterrestre effectuant un strip-tease n'aurait pas eu le même succès que nous pour obtenir trois têtes d'ahuris…

Comment ça, je suis mesquine ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, de suite après s'être remis de ce « choc », nos amis les agents du NCIS se remirent au travail. Tâche à laquelle ils s'attelèrent sans relâche jusqu'à ce que le Patron aille refaire son plein de caféine. Il était tout de même dix heures du matin et, malgré nos nombreuses, hypothèses merveilleuses et farfelues…Le mobile du meurtre ne nous est pas apparu.

- Peut-être que quelqu'un voulait simplement se venger ? Le père de la victime est chirurgien alors, une opération qui a mal tournée…

- Ziva, tu viens de faire descendre mon opinion sur l'armée encore plus bas qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, ce qui me semblait particulièrement difficile à effectuer.

Je crois que mon intervention a jeté un froid et je sens le regard, des plus glacials, de Gibbs, créer un frisson dans mon dos. Avec tout le courage dont je suis capable, je me retourne et fait le sourire le plus hypocrite possible. Qui ne l'a pas convaincu…Etrange, non ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, DiNozzo hurla un « Patron » qui restera dans les annales et nos oreilles.

- Patron, en 1997, Monsieur Mona eut une violente altercation avec son supérieur hiérarchique. S'en suivi sa mutation à l'Hôpital naval de Bethesda. Il s'agit du Capitaine Lepeau qui a perdu…

- Oui, DiNozzo ?

Après un regard que l'on pourrait qualifier de catastrophé face à son propre supérieur, Tony termina son rapport avec la voix d'un condamné à Mort.

- Sa fille.

Je n'ai pas trop compris les ordres aboyés par la suite néanmoins, tous se mirent au travail et quelques instants plus tard, se dirigeaient tous comme un seul homme, vers la sortie. Moi, je me suis résignée à aller voir Abby. Non pas que cela fut une corvée mais j'avais peur de la déranger…

Dans l'ascenseur, je croisais une femme, les cheveux courts coiffés avec un style « hérisson » qui me fit un drôle de sourire. Je n'ai pas pu m'y attarder que déjà la porte s'ouvrait et l'a déposée un étage avant mon propre arrêt.

Les heures suivantes se passèrent avec une telle rapidité que ce n'est que le lendemain que je pus coucher le tout sur papier.

Il s'avérait que le Capitaine Lepeau, après la mort de sa fille, perdit également sa femme qui demanda le divorce. Une rancœur se forgea durant les années suivantes et un projet, fou et cruel, se forma en son sein : prendre à celui qui, dans son esprit, était la cause de ses malheurs, la présence dont il avait été privée.

Il prit un congé sans solde et immigra aux Etats-Unis où il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de repérer sa « proie ». Il contacta un tueur à gages dans le besoin, connu pour son passé psychiatrique et sa violence, pour lui apporter la fille Mona.

Il n'avait pas compté sur le « débordement d'enthousiasme » de son partenaire. Ils durent donc improviser. C'est pourquoi, dixit l'intéressé : « Au lieu de l'exécuter et d'envoyer la vidéo à son cher 'papa', elle se retrouva pendue dans le hall de la Fac. Voyons un avantage : elle ne tuera personne en devenant chirurgien comme son père ».

Je n'ai pas pu assister à l'interrogatoire : Gibbs me l'avait formellement interdit. Mais, comme l'avait dit Abby, les coupables furent inculpés. « Chose promise, chose dû », même si cette promesse était implicite.

Pendant que je vous raconte cela, la cérémonie religieuse s'est terminée. Elise ne m'en voudrait pas si je ne l'ai pas suivie. J'écrivais ma propre cérémonie, une petite catharsis…Cet écrit. Néanmoins, au moment de l'accompagner vers son dernier lieu de repos, je crois l'apercevoir entre les arbres et son rire résonne dans le vent.

Finalement, le retour à la réalité s'effectue par une claque derrière la tête et un regard bleu qui me somme de ne pas m'en faire…Puisque Abby me demande de positiver… J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie qui restera à jamais dans mon cœur (soupir de lassitude en face de mots dérisoires et maintes fois répétées) mais…

M'en suis trouvé d'autres…


End file.
